1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous power supply device in which a wiring harness is fixed with a holder having a flat spring in a protector so as to cancel an excessive length of the wiring harness by an energizing force of the flat spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 12, 13 shows a usual continuous power supply device (refer patent Reference 1).
A power supply device 50 is wired in a slide door 41 of a vehicle. The power supply device 50 includes a protector 42 made of synthetic resign for bendably receiving a wiring harness (showing only a base of the protector 42 and omitting a cover in a figure), and a metallic flat spring 44 for energizing the wiring harness 43 upwardly in the protector 42.
A bottom end of the flat spring 44 together with the wiring harness 43 is fixed at a bottom side of a front end of the protector 42, and a front end of the flat spring 44 supports the wiring harness 43 slidably. A cap 49 made of synthetic resin is mounted at a front end of the flat spring 44 for supporting the wiring harness 43 stably.
The wiring harness 43 is formed by covering a plurality of electric wires 43a with a corrugate tube 43b made of synthetic resin. A bottom portion of a front end of the corrugate tube 43b is fixed on the protector 42 by winding a tape around it. The corrugate tube 43b is good flexible by alternating a groove and a projected stripe.
One end of the electric wires 43a of the wiring harness 43 is led from a front side of the protector 42 to be connected with an auxiliary device in the slide door. The corrugate tube 43b at the other end of the wiring harness 43 is wired from a long bottom opening 45 of the protector 42 through a traversing space 46 to a vehicle body 47 to swing freely. The electric wires 43a in the wiring harness 43 between the traversing space 46 are protected safely from interference with outside, water drops and dust by the corrugate tube 43b. 
FIG. 12 shows complete-closed condition of the slide door 41. FIG. 13 shows partly open condition of the slide door 41 nearing to full-open condition. When the slide door 41 is in the complete-closed condition, the wiring harness 43 is pulled rearwardly. When the slide door 41 is in the full-open condition, the wiring harness 43 is pulled forwardly. When the wiring harness is in the partly open condition, the wiring harness tends to droop downwardly, but slack (excessive length) thereof is canceled by energizing the wiring harness 43 upwardly with the flat spring 44. Thereby, bite caused by drooping is prevented.
Reference patent 1 is Japan Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-354085.